


Imora Thea Mi Savur

by xx_saltandburn_xx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief Mention of Blood, F/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_saltandburn_xx/pseuds/xx_saltandburn_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is mortally wounded during a hunt and without Castiel coming to his aide as quickly as you would like, you decide to summon Crowley to strike a deal. Dean isn't too thrilled when he hears about it, obviously. Also, ever wonder what would happen if you befriended a Greek deity? You'll find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘Dean, I don’t see why you won’t just let me play bait on this one! We know the werewolf goes after girls like me.’ You were exasperated beyond belief, seeing as how you and Dean Winchester had been going round and round with the same argument almost the entire duration of the car ride to the small ranch on the edge of town.

Dean Winchester, the man that you had been living in a bunker with, along with his younger brother Sam, for the past year and a half. Dean Winchester, the man who could produce every single emotion on the scale from you whenever he so chose. Dean Winchester, the man who you were completely, wholly, and utterly in love with.

‘No, Y/N. Just no. No. Freaking. Way.’ Dean retorted, sounding every bit as frustrated as you. ‘It’s too dangerous.’

‘I’ll be fine! You and Sammy will be flanking me and if I need your help, you guys will be right there to step in. Seriously, I don’t get-‘

‘Dean’s right, Y/N. It’s too dangerous. This werewolf is a pureblood, which means it’s stronger, faster, and more lethal than the last few we’ve taken down.’ Sam chimed in, much to your ire. You shot him a deadly glare from the backseat of the Impala, which was futile since he couldn’t see it.

Snapping your head around to look out the window, you were too busy seething in silent rage that you missed the emerald orbs that were locked on you from the rearview mirror. Dean’s knuckles went white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly; he hated to fight, especially with you.

A couple minutes later, you took a left and drove up the snow covered driveway. Winter was coming to a close in Washtenaw County, Michigan, which is where the three of you found yourselves on the tail of this pureblood werewolf, one that had racked up a high body count in just a handful of days. After a couple days of tracking and going through the records of the victims, you were able to deduce the beast had a type it went for. The first victim, Madison, was a woman in her mid-twenties, with Y/H/C hair, and Y/E/C eyes. She also happened to be the creature’s girlfriend. Friends of the woman told you she and her boyfriend rarely fought, but when they did, they were serious blowouts. Sam thought that the couple was having a fight the night of her death, and although purebloods had more control over their animalistic side, his restraint must have shattered and he killed her in a frenzy. Every casualty since had prominent similarities to Madison.

Luckily, or unluckily, you had more than enough physical resemblance to the victim and you knew that you were the best way to draw the monster out. The Impala came to a stop at the top of the driveway. Three doors creaked open in unison, Sam’s door shutting first as he turned his attention to getting the weapons out of the trunk. Once Dean had made sure you were out of the way, he slammed the back door shut with a resounding thud.

‘Dean! What the hell?’ Your eyes were as big as plates as you looked around wildly. ‘It’ll hear you!’

‘I don’t care.’ He took one step closer to you, then another. ‘This thing is fast, it’s strong, and you will not put yourself in danger. Do you understand me?’ 

You looked into his green eyes, and lied directly to his beautiful face.

‘I understand.’

He clenched his jaw, a sign that he didn’t trust you completely, especially knowing the penchant you had for calling an audible when you felt like it. Knowing that you wouldn’t show your hand, he let it go and both of you joined Sam to arm yourselves. Loaded to the brim with enough silver to supply a fine set of cutlery, the three of you set off in a Y-formation, with Dean in the middle and you and Sam on either side of him. After circling the grounds once and coming back to the Impala, you knew deep down what needed to happen, but you waited to act on it. Sam signaled that you were all going to go around the perimeter again and this time, you let the boys get a few paces ahead. It was dark, so thankfully they didn’t notice. While still keeping them in your range of sight, you started to veer off to the left. Before you realized it, you could no longer see the other hunters. Silently walking around a cluster of birch trees, you stilled when you heard the snapping of branches.

‘Dean!’ You quietly hissed, hoping to hear the deep timbre of his voice call back to you. ‘Sam!’

Nothing.

You gripped the hilt of your silver blade tighter and maneuvered your way around the winding trees. Leaning against one of them, you held your breath and tried to hone in on the music of the night. Unfortunately, it seemed as if the night was at intermission. That’s when you heard the sound of what practically seemed like an entire tree’s worth of branches snapping and breaking all at once. It dawned on you that the only way you could hear that much noise is if something, like a pureblood werewolf, was already in the tree.

Shit.

Looking up with just enough time to see a massive figure coming straight for you, you couldn’t help but stare at the razor sharp nails aiming for your flesh. You tried to jump out of the way, but you only succeeding in getting half a step away as the beast landed behind you.

‘DEAN! SAM!’ Praying your calls reached the ears of the boys, they were drowned out in your own head by the hissing of the werewolf on your back. ‘WE’RE ON THE EAST SIDE OF THE HOUSE!’ You cried out in pain as you felt both sets of claws burrow deep into your shoulders. You were tossed into the air like a ragdoll and were thankful to have missed the trees, instead landing in the snow. Rolling into your landing as best you could, your shoulders ached once they made contact with the ground. Coming up in a crouched position, you locked your eyes on the target. He was a big man, almost as big as Sam, and built for damage. His fangs bared in a chilling grin, he lunged towards you with menacing force. Plowing you over, he took the air right out of your lungs. Looking into his yellow eyes, you scrambled to regain your balance. The werewolf raised his right hand, claws glinting in the evening moonlight, as you tried to lift your blade up to defend yourself, but you were unable to with the crushing weight on top of you. Suddenly, the beast was gone.

Sam was standing in his place now and helped you to your feet. Once you were upright, you watched as Dean and the werewolf fought. Sam scrutinized the situation as well, waiting for the right time to join the bout. Unfortunately, he miscalculated his steps and ended up getting thrown to the ground. Dean slashed at the beast’s abdomen, connecting silver to flesh. The wolf howled in pain, but you knew it would take more than a laceration to put it down. Dean bent down and ran towards the monster, tackling him to the ground. Using his own momentum against him, the monster rolled into the tackle and landed on top of Dean. You watched in horror as Dean couldn’t defend himself as the werewolf took his massive hand and clobbered the left side of Dean’s ribcage. The once white snow surrounding them had been sprayed with his blood. Rage boiled from deep inside you as began to charge towards them. You were almost there when Sam fired his gun. The beast collapsed on top of Dean, thanks to Sam’s sharpshooting skills and a silver bullet. Kneeling down, you struggled to push it off of Dean. It wasn’t until Sam helped that you were able to see just how badly Dean was injured.

‘CAS!’ It was bad. Immediately, you knew it was bad. ‘GET DOWN HERE!’ Dean was coughing, wincing from the pain radiating through him. As quick as you could, you yanked off your jacket and your flannel, using the latter to staunch the blood flow.

‘That’s good, Y/N. Keep it firm against him.’ Sam calmly took control of the situation, thankfully. ‘We need to get him back to the car and back to the motel.’

‘Sammy…’ Dean’s voice was low and sluggish.

‘No.’ You and Sam both firmly said in unison.

‘Cas! You better have your ears on, you son of a bitch!’ You yelled towards to the sky, trying your best to keep your hands on Dean’s side while Sam picked him up and adjusted Dean’s arm over his neck. The three of you traveled as fast as you could back to the Impala. Opening the door, you crawled in the back seat and put your back to window and helped Sam get Dean situated so he was cradled between your legs.

Of all the times and all the ways you had wished for Dean Winchester to be between your legs, this was as far down the list as you could possibly get. Sam got behind the wheel and drove as fast as he could back to the White Star Motel. You kept your hands on Dean’s torso, but you could feel the warm blood between your fingers. Dean’s head was rolled to the side, held in the nook of your elbow.

_Castiel, we need you. Dean is hurt. Please, come now. He’ll die soon if you don’t get down here! Don’t let Sam lose him, Cas._ You silently prayed to the angel, hoping he would pop in the front seat with a rustle of feathers. Keeping one hand still on Dean, you used the other to run your fingers through his short locks. _Please, don’t let me lose him, either._

Screeching to a halt in the parking lot, Sam was out of the front seat and pulling Dean out of the back in the blink of an eye. Rushing to the door, you opened it and watched Sam lay his brother on the bed. Dean was pale, barely able to keep his head upright.

‘Y/N, grab my bag with the first aid kit.’ Sam called out to you as he grabbed the rest of the bourbon from the kitchenette. You tossed the bag next to Sam and watched as he cut open Dean’s shirt and poured the alcohol over the gnarled mass of skin and muscle. Dean barely reacted, which was the last straw for you. Grabbing the keys from the end of the bed, you ran out of the room and back to Baby. Opening the trunk, you pulled out a small tin box. The contents of the container included a vial of graveyard dirt, yarrow, and a black cat bone. You also made sure to grab the picture of the two brothers and yourself from about a year ago. Sam kept it pinned to the top of the weapons chest, saying that he liked opening the trunk and seeing the image of the people he loved most in the world.

You and Dean had razzed him about it, saying how you were always together anyway, but Sam wouldn’t budge. He never moved the picture, but then again, neither had you or Dean. You made a mental note to thank Sam for being sentimental when you returned.

Slamming the trunk, you ran as fast as you could to the crossroad you saw on your way into town a few days prior. It wasn’t far, thankfully. You dropped to your knees and dug into the cold snow and earth, burying the box. After a quick incantation, you waited for a red-eyed demon to appear.

You waited.

And waited.

And waited.

You were growing anxious, consumed with concern and fear that Dean was already dead in a motel room, with only Sam by his side. You paced back and forth, kicking up snow here and there.

‘Fancy making a deal, sweetheart?’ A gruff, accented voice rang out behind you.

You groaned aloud, hoping against all hope that this crossroads demon only sounded like the reigning King of Hell. Turning around the face the demon, your hope was completely dissolved when you looked the man in black in the eyes.

‘Oh no. I didn’t summon you here.’ You growled, which created a sardonic frown upon Crowley’s face. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘Always a pleasure to see you too, Y/N. I’m here because, like you said, you summoned a crossroads demon. I can only imagine that someone of your stature would want only the best.’ Crowley gestured to himself, flashing a cocky smile. ‘Tell me love, what has your knickers in such a twist?’

You ground your teeth together, hands clenched tightly in fists. You didn’t want to have to deal with Crowley, especially knowing his proclivity for a hidden agenda. But you thought about Dean, about how you couldn’t lose him, and about how you would do anything to save him.

‘Dean’s dying and Cas is nowhere to be found. I want to make a deal to save him.’ You spat out.

Crowley chuckled darkly and he began to saunter around you, making you feel trapped in an area that couldn’t possibly be more wide open. Even though this wasn’t the first encounter you had with Crowley, you still didn’t like to be in his presence.

‘I don’t have all night, Crowley. Are we going to make the deal or what?’ You questioned him, impatient to get on with the proceedings.

‘My, my Y/N. Aren’t you quite the eager beaver this evening. No Castiel, you say? Well, it isn’t Thursday, after all. What do you expect? But if I may inquire, what brought squirrel to his demise?’

You shot the demon a look that could have killed a weaker being. ‘You will be the cause for his demise if we don’t get this started, you son of a bitch. Stop stalling!’ You snarled, the temperature of your blood reaching a boiling point under your skin.

‘Ah, ah,’ Crowley tsked, ‘son of a witch, actually. Now, down to brass tacks, shall we? Let me tell you why I’m here, Y/N. You’re a Winchester by proxy and I just couldn’t entrust such a momentous occasion with my other employees. I couldn’t pass this up.’

Crowley stopped pacing and came to a stop only a couple feet away from you. You just stood there and rolled your eyes, not knowing what else to do.

‘Save Dean’s life, Crowley, and you can have my soul,’ you began, trying not to even listen to your own words, ‘in ten years.’ You kept reminding yourself you were doing this for Dean, that this is what you wanted to happen.

‘One year.’ He counteroffered.

‘What? No!’ You were shocked. ‘Ten years, Crowley.’

‘My dear Y/N, that’s the same deal that Dean was given. Surely you don’t think yourself better than him?’ He asked with a false innocence.

Exhausting the last of your patience, you were about to cave in, but gave the negotiations one last attempt.

‘I get three years, you collect me yourself, and no hellhounds. That’s it Crowley, those are my terms. If you don’t accept, I swear to you that Sam, Cas, Garth, anyone we can rally… we will all come looking for you. We will hunt you down and this time, you will die. I can promise you that.’ You were seething with anger, chest puffing in and out with each breath you took.

Crowley was taken slightly aback, marginally impressed with your authoritative demands, although he’d never admit to such. He took a couple steps closer to you, and you could feel the warmth of his breath on your frosty skin.

‘You’ve got yourself a three year gig, sweetheart. Now onto my favorite part, yes? Let’s kiss and please, do be sure to tell that squirrel you love so much about us, alright?’

Crowley grabbed your arms and pulled you in for a long drag, his beard scruff irritating every cell in your body. You pushed him off and by the time you opened your eyes, he was already gone. You decided now was as good a time as any to make your way back to the motel room, not wanting to be away from the boys, particularly Dean, for any longer. Opening the door, you just stood in the threshold, slack jawed.

‘Cas? Where were you?’ You demanded, wanting to know the angel’s reasoning as to why he didn’t appear earlier.

‘Hello Y/N. I was busy, tending to an angelic matter at the time. I arrived as soon as I could. In fact, I came only seconds after you left.’ Cas replied matter-of-factly.

Dean got up off the bed and you were so relieved to see him back to normal. His hair was slightly mussed, and he was still in the blood stained clothing from earlier. You were sure your heart was going to pound right out of your chest.  
‘Y/N,’ Dean said, coming over and embracing you warmly, ‘where have you been? Sammy said you just ran off. I’ve been up and at ‘em for a while now, but I needed to know if you were okay, too.’

‘I… I… I wasn’t sure if I restocked the first aid supplies before we left the bunker last time, so I went to the motel office to see if they had anything we could use. The manager was absolutely useless, too. The bastard was just talking my ear off the whole time, he wouldn’t just let me come back here any sooner. Can you believe that?’

You followed Dean back to the bed, where the two of you joined Sam and Cas for a round of beers before bed. The boys talked about, stuff… you couldn’t bring yourself to pay attention to them, though. Instead, you focused on the fact that you had just sold your soul for Dean, who had already been healed by the time Crowley showed up to your meet and greet. You knew he was stalling, and for good reason.

Now, you just had three short years left in your life. Three years, that is, if Dean didn’t kill you himself for making the deal.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, you woke up in Dean’s bed, which while very nice, was quite unexpected. Normally you shared a bed with Sam on the road, finding it easier to share such intimate quarters with someone you didn’t harbor a surreptitious love for. Sam knew, of course, of the way the felt after you confided in him a few months prior. You made him pinky swear, literally, that he was never to tell Dean, to which he smiled tenderly in response to and said that you’d be surprised at his brother’s reaction to your confession.

What really threw you for a loop was Dean’s muscular arm thrown over you, as if he was staking some sort of claim on you. His fingertips curled just slightly over your hip, as if they were trying to pull you closer, a millimeter at a time.

Rubbing the sleep away from your eyes, you took full advantage of the fact that you were inches away from a peacefully sleeping Dean. His features were relaxed, a boyish quality to them. You knew this was the only time Dean appeared to calm and unperturbed, yet you also knew his ivory gripped .45 Colt was within reach, just underneath his pillow. If Dean was conscious, he was far from looking like he wasn’t bogged down by the weight of the world he carried on his shoulders. Pushing those thoughts aside, you softly cupped his face, rubbing your thumb over his cheek.

Your heart ached from the touch, longing to feel one in response. 

Dean started to stir, so you retracted your hand and closed your eyes, trying to even out your breathing. He settled back into his slumber, as you peeked with one eye open. Deciding to just enjoy the moment and revel in his warmth, you rolled over delicately as possible.

‘Busted.’ Sam was wide awake and staring at you, a knowing smirk on his face.

‘Sam… shit.’ Your eyes went wide, but soon narrowed in on the younger brother. ‘What exactly is it you think you saw?’ You uttered, your voice barely audible.

‘I know I saw something that you should be doing while he’s awake.’ He jested, raising an eyebrow. ‘Why you won’t just come clean is beyond me.’

Releasing a sigh filled with frustration, you looked at Sam with defeat and shrugged. ‘Sam, it’s not that simple. I can’t just blurt out that I love him, you know? We’re too close and things will get awkward. They always get awkward when unrequited love is at play.’

‘How do you know it’s unrequited though? You don’t. At least give him some credit, Y/N. He deserves to know.’

Expelling another breath, you closed your eyes and replied, ‘maybe I will, Sam. After all, I don’t have much time left.’

Sam looked at you with a puzzled looked on his chiseled face. ‘What do you-'

‘Would you two cut it out, please? I need to get my beauty sleep.’ Dean declared groggily.

You froze. How much did he hear? Did he feel your caress? Your stomach dropped. Not wanting to deal with the idea that he overheard you, you resorted to your usual defense: sarcasm. 

‘If that were the case, princess, you’d have to take a week long siesta.’ You began to giggle, when suddenly the bed shifted and before you knew what happened, Dean’s pillow thwacked you right in the face.

‘Y/N’s right, Dean, although I would have said more like two wee-‘

‘I still have another pillow over here, Sammy.’ Dean warned his younger sibling, threatening him with the same amount of menace as a puppy.

Pulling his pillow back from your clutches, Dean rolled back over to attempt a few more minutes of shut eye as you and Sam got up and going for the day. You started a pot of coffee, which lured Dean out of his sleepy state and into the land of the living.

Normally the three of you could fall into an easy routine, no matter the circumstances. This morning was different, though. You felt plagued by the previous night’s events and it showed. You barely said more than a handful of words to either of the boys, which was out of place and something they picked up on. Keeping your eyes down, you were able to avoid the confused looks and bewildered shrugs they passed back and forth. 

After packing up Baby, the three of you made the thirteen hour trek back to the Lebanon. Claiming your seat in the back, you sprawled out and popped in your earbuds, the intense rhythms of Florence + The Machine washing over you. You became lost to the world, lost to the boys, which is why you never saw the dozen or so stolen glimpses Dean threw your way from the rearview mirror. Finally, Dean pulled into the garage and you smiled inwardly. You always enjoyed the feeling of returning home to the bunker after any hunt, but you especially relished it now since you only had three years left to feel it.

Thoughts of your meeting with Crowley and the deal swam through your head, causing you to feel sick. The boys grabbed the bags from the trunk and you followed them inside to the war room, where they laid everything out on one of the large wooden tables.

‘Guys, I’m going to go lay down,’ you said, grabbing your duffel from the table, ‘my head is throbbing.’

Unexpectedly, Dean’s large hands were on top of yours, extracting the bag from your grip. ‘I got this. Go on, I’m right behind you.’ He also grabbed his bag and looked at you expectantly, waiting for you to accept his offer.

Finding no reason to argue, you gave it up and began the trek to the bed you couldn’t wait to collapse on. It was quiet walk to your room, which was a first for the two of you when alone together. Dean stopped at his door, swinging it open and tossing his bag just inside the threshold. Your room was only three doors down the hall, so you continued on without him. Opening your door, you kicked off your boots and pulled away the layers of clothing you wore. Left in just your tank top and jeans, you sat on the edge of your bed and watched as Dean dropped your bag on the floor. He closed the gap between the two of you and leaned against the wooden dresser that was opposite your bed.

‘Y/N, are you okay?’ He questioned, his hands folded across his broad chest.

‘I’m fine, it’s just a headache.’ You tried to smile reassuringly, but you knew it wasn’t coming across that way. ‘Really.’

‘No, I don’t buy it. No way.’

‘Dean, please,’ you pleaded gently, just wanting to rest, ‘I swear I’m fine. You know, it’s just been a long twenty four hours. With everything that happened with the werewolf and you getting hurt, I’m just drained.’ You voice began to crack and tears that had no business forming, threatened to spill over. ‘You were really hurt and there was so much blood…’

Your voice trailed off and you looked up at Dean, who was already coming to you with arms wide open. He sat next to you on the bed pulled you flush against his chest, cradling you in his arms. He held you tightly and you let his warmth take over your body. The tears receded a little, but you know you would weep not only for him, but for yourself as well, once he was gone.

‘I’m okay, everything is okay. You don’t need to worry about me, sweetheart.’ He murmured gently, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

You peered up into his green eyes and stated, ‘I know, Dean. I know everything is okay. I just need to sleep the excess emotion off and I’ll be fine.’

He gave you a tight squeeze and nodded. ‘Okay. I’ll see you in bit.’ Standing up from the bed, he looked at you thoughtfully, then kissed you on the forehead, and walked out of your room, closing the door behind him. Once he was gone, you fell backwards on the bed and right on cue, the tears streamed down your cheeks and your body began to shake from the sobs. Pulling your comforter over yourself, you created a cocoon and fell into deep sleep, letting the darkness win this round.

You cracked one eye open, peered around your room, and opened the other eye while kicking the comforter off. Stretching across the entirety of your bed, a small groan fled from your lips. Turning to face the clock on your nightstand, you were shocked by the time.

**1:27 AM.**

You knew it was pointless to try to go back to bed, as you could sense how awake your body was. You lounged in bed for another couple minutes before deciding to head to the kitchen. You got up and changed out of the stiffness of your denim jeans and into the comfort and ease of your sweats. Digging through your bag, you grabbed your iPod and popped in your earbuds and padded down the hall to the kitchen, passing Dean’s room on the way. The door was cracked open and his desk lamp was on, but that was all you could tell without being more intrusive. When you reached your destination, you began to pull out the ingredients necessary for your mission: your world famous, or maybe just bunker famous, blackberry pie. While you were busy mixing up the filling, you could hear Crowley’s voice buzzing inside your head.

_‘You’ve got yourself a three year gig, sweetheart. Now onto my favorite part, yes? Let’s kiss and please, do be sure to tell that squirrel you love so much about us, alright?’_

You hated to admit it, but Crowley, and Sam, had a point. Dean had the right to know about how you felt about him, as well as the deal you made. This is exactly why you were making pie. You knew Dean was going to react poorly to the news about the deal, so you were going to sweeten him up as best you could before you dropped the hammer.

With Journey blasting in your ears and making sure the lattice crust was absolutely perfect as you put the pie in the oven, you had no idea you were being watched until you turned to face the man who was observing your middle of the night baking efforts.

‘DEAN!’ You yanked your earbuds out and tried to even out your breathing, just as Dean was chuckling to himself. ‘You scared me!’

‘I swear,’ he said, hands up in a gesture of goodwill, ‘I didn’t mean to do that.’

‘I know, I know. It’s fine.’ You wrapped your earbuds around your iPod and threw it onto the table.

‘You had to of known I would eventually come down here, right? Blackberry pie? You know I can’t resist that, Y/N.’

‘Which is exactly why I made it. Come grab a seat, there’s something we should talk about.’ You set the timer on the oven and joined Dean at the table, sitting across from the man you were about to spill your guts to.

‘I knew you were lying earlier. I know you better than you think I do.’

‘It’s not that I was exactly lying earlier,’ you began, ‘but more like I just wasn’t being fully honest. I was really exhausted by everything and I was emotional about what happened to you, Dean.’

He exhaled heavily, placing his hand on yours. ‘I told you, I’m-‘

‘I know you’re fine, Dean,’ you said, cutting him off. You stared into his emerald orbs, memorizing each burst of green that erupted throughout his iris. Taking a deep breath, you continued, ‘I know you’re fine, because I ensured it.’

You confidently met his gaze, knowing that facing Dean Winchester head on was the right course of action. The pieces of the puzzle were beginning to fall into place in his mind, that much was evident as you watched his eyes burn with fire in the span of just seconds.

‘Which means what, exactly?’ His expression was impassive, his voice steel.  
‘I made a deal with Crowley, Dean. Cas was taking too long to pop in and work his mojo and you were literally dying in front of Sam and I. I couldn’t, wouldn’t… let that happen. I wasn’t about to let Sam lose his brother again.’

Dean stood up from the table so violently, his chair skidded back a few feet.  
This was it. This was the backlash you had to prepare yourself for.

‘There’s more, Dean.’

He continued to glower at you, so you carried on. ‘Crowley kept stalling when I was negotiating the deal, which I have to assume is because he knew that Cas had come and healed you. He just wanted to make sure that I would make the deal. If I had just waited a little longer, I wouldn’t have had to make the deal.’

Dean ran his hand over his face, trying to wrap his head around everything you were confessing to him. ‘How long, Y/N?’

‘Three years.’ You murmured.

‘That’s… that’s,’ he bit his bottom lip and shook his head, ‘well, that’s friggin’ great! Why on Earth would you make a deal? You know better than to do something so stupid!’ He yelled, unable to conceal his fury. ‘Don’t even try to tell me you did it for Sam, either. Sammy’s a big boy, he can handle it. He’s had to deal with my death before.’

Dean’s attitude was to be expected, but it didn’t mean you were going to take it sitting down. Just as you stood up, then timer on the oven went off. You growled, begrudgingly grabbing the oven mitt and taking the pie out, letting it cool on top of the oven. You shut the stove off and spun on your heel to face Dean.

‘Yes, Sam is a big boy and yes, he probably could deal with your death, Dean, but I can’t! Okay? I CAN’T!’ Your chest was heaving in and out with each breath you took, your entire body was tingling.

Dean closed the gap between the two of you and stood just inches away, his muscular frame towering over you. ‘Tell me why, Y/N.’ He barked, his eyes focused on you.

‘No.’ You replied, mouth tightly clenched. You tried to turn away from him, but his hands were on your arms in the blink of an eye, keeping you from getting away.

‘Tell me why it was so important for you to sell your fucking soul so I could live, Y/N.’

‘I did it because I love you, Dean!’ You shoved his hands off you, watching your admission register on his face. ‘I love you, you stubborn, son of a bitch! I have been in love with you for months now and it’s the kind of love that consumes your entire being.’

Dean stood back, watching you as the words seemed to just roll off your tongue.

‘The love I have for you is so strong, is so powerful, that I didn’t dare think twice about making the deal. I would gladly sacrifice myself for you, Dean! Sure, I thought about Sam losing his brother thanks to a goddamned werewolf, but mostly I did it for me. I did it because no matter how much time I got out of the deal, it was worth it if it meant I could be around you. You’re everything to me, Dean Winchester. So go ahead and be mad at me, I don’t care. It doesn’t matter anymore.’

‘Oh, I’m mad, alright. I’m so pissed off at you right now, but that’s going to have to wait.’

‘Yeah?’ You chuckled darkly, wondering if he just wanted at the pie that was on the oven. ‘Why is that?’

‘Because,’ he replied, cupping your face in his large hands, ‘I’m to kiss my girl and show her how much I appreciate the very stupid act she committed for me.’

With that, Dean’s plush lips came crashing down on yours and your knees literally gave out a little. With his hands still on your face, he used the rest of his body to push you all the way so your back was up against the counter, trapping you against the wood of the cabinets and the wood you could feel beginning to form in his pajama pants. His calloused hands traced the topography of your body, from the curve of your face, to the peaks of your shoulders, caressing down the slope of your back, and coming to a halt around the bow of your hips. The way his fingers gripped your flesh, you knew you would have Dean’s claim of your body visible by dawn. His tongue sought entrance to your mouth, which you granted. As it slipped in, his body was able to swallow the desperate moan that escaped from you. Your bodies became entangled in a mess of limbs, as you each looked to undress the other. Your tank top was flung here, his v-neck tossed there. His fingers deftly unhooked your bra, releasing your breasts for his enjoyment. He pinched and rolled your peaked nipple with one hand, while his lips broke apart from yours and made their way by a trail of nips and kisses to the other.

You threw your head back, moaning darkly. ‘Oh, fuck… yes.’ You purred, encouraging the seductive hunter in front of you.

Dean dropped to a knee, so that he was face to face with the apex of your thighs. His hands gently curled around the waistband of your pants, as he planted a chaste kiss on your hip before tugging both your sweats and panties off, lazily throwing them over his head. His gaze zeroed in on you, and you could feel a heated pool of moisture rush to between your legs. His pupils were blown with lust, so all you could make out were the near black irises he kept locked on yours, he grabbed your leg and placed it above his shoulder, hooking his left arm over your thigh, keeping you tight against him. He ran his tongue lightly across your folds, causing you to squirm and him to chuckle. 

‘Just wait, sweetheart. I promise it’ll get real good.’ His voice was husky and low, which drove you to a frenzy with need.

His tongue was once again on your pussy, licking a flat ribbon of heat across your lips. You threaded your fingers in his cropped hair, pulling him closer to you. Dean sank two fingers deep in your core, curling them inside of you. You ground down on his hand, helping his tongue to sink further inside of you. It didn’t take long for an orgasm to build inside of you, tightly coiled inside of your belly. Just as he took your clit between his teeth and suck, the coiled released and you screamed as the shockwaves rippled through your body.

Dean removed his fingers and licked them clean, lapping your juices up. Keeping his arm hooked around your thigh, he hoisted you up on the counter and pushed his pants down as he settled himself between your legs. He positioned himself at your entrance, but paused unexpectedly.

‘Y/N, we’re going to talk about the deal you made after, but right now, I just to feel you around me, sweetheart.’ You pressed your forehead against his, peppering his lips with small kisses. ‘I love you, Y/N. I just never knew how to say it, but I did. I’ve felt it for a long time.’

‘Dean?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Just fuck me, okay? We can talk later.’ You giggled softly, which elicited a growl from Dean.

He entered you with one hard thrust, burying himself to the hilt. After giving you both a moment to adjust, he set a quick rhythm. You wrapped both arms around his neck, digging your nails into the toned expanse of his shoulders. You were able to scooch a little off the counter, allowing him the opportunity to hit you deeper. With your legs wrapped tightly around his torso, you were able to meet his thrusts with the snaps of your own hips. Still riding high from the first orgasm, you could feel the familiar tightening building again.

‘Dean, please… I’m so close…’ You were able to pant out in between the sounds of skin slapping skin.

Dean’s fingers found their way to your clit, applying the extra pressure that was needed for you to hit your release. Your vision went white as your walls clamped down around Dean’s hard cock, and a couple thrusts later, he stilled himself as he spilled his hot seed inside of you. The kitchen that was once filled with elicit moans was now home to only the sounds of labored breathing. You exchanged leisurely kisses, and you were unable to keep yourself from grinning ear to ear. 

Dean slowly pulled out from you, looked you straight in the eye, and said, ‘I meant what I said, Y/N. I love you, but that doesn’t mean I’m over what you did. We’re going to talk about this deal. Now.’

And just like that, your grin had disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't exactly go according to plan, so I had to make some changes on the fly. Now, you got to see a little bit more to the relationship you have with Dean and see how things kinda play out between the two of you.


	3. Chapter 3

‘And they say romance is dead.’ You sighed wearily, all signs of gratification having been completely drained from your body. You slid off the counter and began to collect your discarded clothing, careful to keep from touching Dean.

‘The only thing dead around here will be you, Y/N.’

The words came spilling out of Dean’s mouth before he realized what he said, and even though he showed repentance in his eyes, the rest of his body was hardened. He hated himself for saying it, but he wasn’t about to back down.

‘Fuck you, Dean.’ Grabbing your pants and tank, you hurriedly put them back on and spun around on your heel, prepared for a battle with the elder Winchester. ‘You know, that’s real classy. I mean, just minutes ago you told me you appreciated what I did, but my how the tides have turned after you’re able to get your dick in me.’

The blood in your veins was reaching a dangerously high temperature, you could feel the liquid boiling as it rushed throughout your body. This is not how you wanted to spend your time with Dean, but you knew it was a necessary evil. You knew Dean well enough to know that he would react ferociously to the deal, but eventually he would calm down.

Or so you hoped.

Dean, who had dressed himself at this point, began to pace around the kitchen. You took a seat at the table, not knowing how long this would continue, and glanced at the clock.

**3:58 AM.**

‘Look, Y/N,’ Dean exhaled, ‘I am grateful for it, but do you even have a clue what you did? I mean, really have a clue?’ He raked both hands down his face, frustration and anger oozing out of every pore. ‘Because I do. I know exactly how this is going to play out. In three years, no matter where we are or what we’re doing, a hellhound is going to be on your tail. A big, nasty, ugly beast will find you, hunt you down, and kill you. It’ll rip you to-’

‘Actually, no. It won’t.’

‘Wow, okay… you really don’t know how this works.’ Dean growled, a condescending sneer tugging on the corners of his mouth.

‘A hellhound won’t be collecting my soul, Dean,’ you spoke, enunciating every word through gritted teeth, ‘because that was one of my conditions with Crowley. Instead, he’ll be coming for me himself.’

‘Oh great, because that’s even better. You have no idea then what kind of tricks he’s going to pull!’

That was it. You couldn’t take it anymore, so you stood and picked up your chair, flinging it to the side. ‘Dammit Dean! Stop acting like such a smug bastard!’ Dean whirled on you, eyes blazing with rage and indignation. ‘Whenever you want to stop being so patronizing, go right ahead. You are not, will not… make me feel like I did something wrong here! You did the same thing for Sam because you love him, so why is it any different that I do the same for you! This is my life, Dean! If this is what I want to do with it, then so be it!’

The quarreling continued for over another hour, but it was just the two of you acting as broken records. Around sunrise, Dean gave up, exiting the kitchen, and grabbing his jacket on the way out. You followed him halfheartedly, giving up as you saw the Impala’s car keys in hand. You let him go, knowing he needed to cool down and there was no better way for that to happen than for him to hit the road.

Exhaustion hitting you like a sack of bricks, you decided to throw in the towel and call it a night. The worst of it was over, you knew that. You faced Dean Winchester head on and lived to tell the tale. Chuckling to yourself and thinking of how you couldn’t wait to climb into your bed, you weren’t paying attention to your surroundings and ran straight into all six foot four inches of Sam’s muscled frame.

‘Well, good morning to you too, Y/N.’ Sam grumbled, running his fingers through his long brown locks and trying to blink away the haze of sleep from his eyes. ‘What was all the yelling about?’

You offered a small smile to Sam, and patted him on the shoulder before continuing on to your room. ‘I made a deal with Crowley to save Dean’s life. I got three years out of it. Dean overreacted, but he’s out with Baby.’

‘You did what?’ Sam’s voice echoed through the hall, but you just unenthusiastically threw your hand up, waving him off and turned into your bedroom.

You crawled into bed and pulled all the blankets over you, creating a cocoon of warmth. You were sleeping before your head hit the pillow. It wasn’t until a couple hours had passed before you woke up, also taking note that Dean had also managed to sneak into your bed and wrap himself around you, protecting you from the rest of the world. You nuzzled into him deeper and descended into the most peaceful sleep that you could remember.

The days turned into weeks, the weeks into months, and before you knew it, two and a half years had passed you by. When you came clean to Sam and Cas about the deal you had made, they were naturally upset, but they were also noticeably more accepting than the man you shared your bed with. You still spent all of your time with the boys, that hadn’t changed. The three, and sometimes four, of you continued hunting down the monsters that went bump in the night. You had made it clear to Dean very early on that you would spend the rest of your life helping others and nothing would ever change that. The two of you became inseparable after your initial clash about the contract you had with Crowley, which is exactly how you wanted it.

Dean was the love of your life and you were determined to pack as much love, passion, and adventure in three years as you possibly could.

He didn’t bring up the deal again, but there were times when you caught him staring; his green eyes were locked on you, but also held a far off look to them simultaneously. You always assumed he was mentally subtracting the minutes he had left with you, but you never talked about it. It was the elephant in the room at all times, one that was dressed in an impeccable black suit and tie and was a serpentine cloud of red swirling smoke. **

You felt at peace with your decision almost all the time, deciding that it was useless to be saddened and angry about something you couldn’t change. You never, not once, regretted what you did. However, the closer you came to the bottom of the hourglass, you felt the threads of panic and rage creeping in and anchoring down inside of you.

That was how you found yourself wandering around in a field on a warm, spring afternoon. You and the boys had just finished up a straightforward salt and burn case a couple towns over from Lebanon and when you got back to the bunker, you could sense you needed some time away from them to sort yourself out. The bunker sat between a WPA power plant and had a river running alongside of it, but it also had a large field in what one could maybe consider to the be the backyard. It had a variety of wildflowers that had sprouted up, your favorite being the tiger lilies that added pops of orange and yellow here and there. You sought out your solace here, finding that the flowers soothed you. However, today was a different day and for reasons you couldn’t explain, you were riled by their presence.

It began innocuously enough, you suppose. You kicked at a handful of the flowers absently, watching as their petals fell to the ground. They were all quite beautiful, but then an outside force came in and destroyed their beauty. Some of the plants had a few remaining petals attached, but they no longer held the same magnificence as before. Others had been ripped entirely from the Earth, their roots destroyed. They were broken, now, and soon would die.

The symbolism was not lost on you.

You began to chuckle at the image in front of you, unamused at how it was playing out. Things went south fast and you found yourself hysterical and panic-stricken. You finally allowed yourself to grieve for not only the flowers, but for your life that was being cut short. Your body released a rush of emotions all at once and you lashed out at the blossoms in front of you. You ripped the petals off, pulled the plants away from their dwellings, and kicked up an obscene amount of Mother Nature in the process. Dropping to your knees, you began to wail, crying out to the universe. You were so engrossed in your release, that you almost didn’t hear the strange voice call out to you. 

‘My dear child, what has happened to you?’

Your head snapped to attention and your hand clutched at the blade you kept tucked away in your jacket. You began to size up the person in front of you while climbing to your feet. A statuesque young woman appeared before you, a white dress clung to the curves of her womanly body. Her alabaster skin was a stark contrast to her long black hair, which had the type of curl and wave you could only ever dream of attaining. She was unquestionably exquisite, that much you couldn’t deny, and although you didn’t sense a threatening aura coming from her, you weren’t about to take any chances with the woman who seemingly appeared out of thin air.

‘Who are you?’ Drawing your blade from your jacket, you were prepared to square off against her if it came to that. ‘How did you get here?’

‘You beckoned me hear, child. You were destroying my flowers, and their pain cried out to me.’ She spoke with a cadence you couldn’t quite place, but you deep down you detected she wasn’t of this time. ‘I am here because of you.’

‘Your flowers? These aren’t anyone’s flowers. They’re just… flowers, lady. Okay? I didn’t beckon anyone here.’ Adjusting your grip on the handle of the blade, you continued, ‘Now if you don’t tell me who you are, I’m going to have so stab first and ask questions later, so…’

‘But these are my flowers. They are here because of me. This warm spring day is because of me. It is who I am, child. I am connected to the flowers, to the vegetation, you see.’ The woman’s eyes were a prism of greens, blues, and hazels and they were fixed on you, her head cocked to the side. Honestly, she reminded you of the way Cas would examine you when he was perplexed. ‘Do you not know who it is you are speaking to?’

You thought about the way she spoke, the white dress that adorned her body, and her talk of being connected to the flowers and to springtime. It took you a minute, but a lightbulb switched on and you ventured a guess to the mysterious entity before you.

‘So, you’re saying… are you… Persephone?’ You couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of your mouth currently.

She smiled kindly at you and simply nodded her head in response. Unsure of the next move, you instinctively flexed your hand around the handle of your knife.

‘My dear, you have no reason to fear me. I am not here to harm you. Besides, ‘she paused, closing the distance between the two of you and put her hand on top of yours, lowering your weapon, ‘I think you and I both know that your dagger will be futile against me. I am a peaceful deity. I just want to know what the source is behind your staggering pain, child.’

‘Y/N. My name is Y/N.’ Your voice held a trace of bemusement, because never would you have imagined yourself having a conversation with a Greek Goddess.

‘Y/N,’ Persephone gestured to a small clearing to the left of the aftermath of your destruction, ‘please sit and share with me your story. I have many tricks up my sleeve, but alas, mind reading is not one of them. I can, however, sense the profound anguish radiating off of you.’

Deciding that she truly was not a threat to you, you returned the knife to your jacket and you joined her on the clearing. You were helpless to stop the words that came spilling from your lips, sharing everything from loving Dean from afar and his injury from the werewolf, to making the deal with Crowley and your relationship now with Dean. Persephone listened intently as you spoke, never once interrupting you. After you were done, she looked at you with admiration.

‘That was a noble deed you committed, Y/N. An act of such courage and selflessness should be rewarded, which is exactly what I plan on doing. I know a little something of loving someone from afar and how that person would do anything for the object of their affection.’ She chuckled low, and you swore she was casting her gaze downward. ‘I also know what it is like to be so in love with someone that the idea of being apart from them is utterly agonizing. I’m going to help you to get released from your deal.’

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. For the first time since your deal was made, you felt a blossom of hope bloom deep inside. You scrambled to your feet as quick as you could.

‘Are you serious? You’re going to help me get out of my deal? I mean, I’ve read stories about what you can do; I know the abilities you have as Queen of the Underworld. But Crowley, he’s not just some random schmuck. He’s powerful. He’s the King of Hell.’

‘He is certainly not my King, nor does he control my Hell,’ was all Persephone replied with and stood up to meet you. ‘You summon him here and I will show you, child, just how capable I am.’

Just then, you thought about Dean and how long you had been away from the bunker. You thought about returning and explaining the situation to him, but you realized that this was your only opportunity to get out of your quandary and knowing Dean’s fondness for meeting new friends, you weren’t going to risk him putting a wrench in your plans. You turned to Persephone and opened your mouth, but nothing came out. Instead, you were silenced as you watched her return all of the previously destroyed flowers back into the ground and bring them to a full bloom with her gift of cholorokinesis. When she was finished, she wiped her hands together and looked at you with a satisfied grin.

‘Are you ready, Y/N? Are you able to summon this Crowley here?’ She asked, eager to get the party started.

‘I am, yes. Yes. I guess it’s a good thing I swiped his number from Dean’s cell one night.’ You pulled your phone out from your pants and dialed Crowley up.

Two rings passed.

‘Who is this?’ His gruff voice barked out through the receiver.

‘It’s Y/N, Crowley.’

He chuckled darkly. ‘Ah, sweetheart. A little early, no? Shouldn’t you still be canoodling with squirrel or are-’

‘Shut it, Crowley.’ You snapped on him, anxious to get him in front of you. ‘I need you to come to the bunker. Actually, I need you to meet me about fifty yards north of the bunker, by the flower patch.’ Stealing a glance at Persephone who seemed prepared for the incoming arrival, you mustered as much authority as you possibly could. ‘Now.’

‘Yes, and why should I be doing as you say, my little huntress?’ Crowley said in a mocking tone.

‘Because it concerns our deal and I know just how much you want the soul of a Winchester by-proxy, you son of a bitch.’

There was a short span of dead air and you briefly thought he had hung up on up, but you heard his voice again, and this time it was much clearer and came from just behind you.

‘You have my attention.’

You shoved your phone back in your pocket and peered over to Persephone who was now flanking you.

‘Ah, I see we have company. You should have told me, Y/N, I would have baked a cake. Who might you be, pet?’

Persephone strolled up to Crowley and looked down on him, and said, ‘I am Persephone, Queen of the Underworld. I am here to have you release Y/N from the contract you have with her for her soul. I would encourage you to not make this harder than it has to be.’ She was a menacing force and you thanked your lucky stars that she was on your side.

Crowley glared at the goddess, then at you, and back to her. ‘Oh, you darling girls, this is not the way you want to play this game. You,’ he uttered, index finger jutting out towards your chest, ‘you, think you’re going to win this battle? Have Timon and Pumbaa taught you nothing?’

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Persephone raising her hands up and with that, the flowers and vegetation began to grow, twisting and coiling up and making their way towards Crowley. It did not escape his notice, unfortunately. **  
‘Tsk tsk, you foolish princess,’ Crowley spat, ‘this is my playground to run. Your parlor tricks are nothing compared to what I have planned.’

With the snap of his fingers, Crowley had teleported the three of you to what appeared to be an old warehouse. You whirled around to find Persephone, who was suspended from a low hanging metal beam, her hands in a pair of heavy manacles with a strange glowing script engraved in them. She wasn’t struggling to get out of them, which left you with a bad feeling.

‘Persephone?’ You looked at her, eyebrows raised.

She didn’t even bother to look at you, but instead remained focused on Crowley. ‘I am fine, Y/N. These chains are made by Hephaestus. These restraints are the only thing that can subdue a God or Goddess’ power, and with whatever magic they have been spelled with, I am afraid I am of no help to you.’

Your stomach plummeted, any trace of oxygen was expunged from your lungs. You knew you were in deep trouble. Crowley, though, was loving it. Dean’s image manifested itself in your head; the short dirty blonde hair you loved to run your fingers through, the shining green eyes that held all of his love for you, his muscled frame that kept you safe and warm. You knew that Dean would always go down swinging, and you would make him proud by doing just that. Pulling your blade back out, you spun on your heel and faced Crowley. Feeling like your heart was going to beat right out of your chest, you took off towards the King of Hell, but you stopped once you heard it.

Growling. It was vicious sounding, too.

With a mighty big grin plastered on his face, Crowley looked quite thrilled with himself. You could feel the heavy panting coming from the demonic pit bull, but what was worse though, was you could smell the acerbic stench of the animals breath.

‘Since you decided to taken it upon yourself to change the manner of our deal, I’ve concluded I could follow suit. Besides, we’re close enough to three years, eh? I’ll be right here to collect your soul… once Juliet is through with using you as her chew toy.’

This was it.

You wouldn’t get to say goodbye to Dean and tell him how much you loved him. No longer would you have the opportunity to snuggle close to him in the privacy of your bedroom, or in the Impala after a hunt and Sam was passed out in the back. You would never see Sam doing research in the war room, or watch the boys try to explain a mundane human task to Cas again. You closed your eyes, took a deep breath, and gripped the handle of your knife as hard as you could. Just as you opened your eyes back up, the warehouse began to shake with an intense vibration. The floor began to crack and give way to the darkness below.

‘What the hell is going on, Crowley?’ You shrieked, trying to stay upright.

‘This isn’t my doing, sweetheart. Ask her!’

Turning to Persephone, you found her with a relaxed grin upon her lips. ‘Persephone! What’s going on?’

She coolly replied, ‘my husband is coming.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOP WOOP! Here comes Hades, y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> That sneaky Crowley! Don't worry, he'll get his! ;)


End file.
